Faking My Own Suicide
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: Percy needs to tell Annabeth how he feels before the war, but he doesn't know how. Until now. Percabeth. Based off of the song "Faking My Own Suicide" by Relient K. Oneshot


**Hey guys! This is based off of the song "Faking My Own Suicide" by Relient K. It's set a few days after BOTL. **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"What am I going to do?" I asked Grover, running my hands through my hair and flopping down on my bed. I had just gotten back from the quest in the Labyrinth and we won the battle that had happened here. I was staying for a few days more.

Grover sighed. "Why am I here again?" he asked. It wasn't insensitive, but more irritated.

I shot up. "Hello!" I yelled, waving my arms around. "We're about to have a war! I don't-!" I lowered my voice and stared at the bed. "I don't want anything to happen to me or Annabeth without her knowing how I feel."

Grover started at me. "Just tell her you love her, kiss a little, and get it over with. That's what I did," he told me.

I groaned. "You don't just tell a girl you like her, it makes you look stupid," I scolded him. "Besides, Annabeth's so caught up on Luke… it just wouldn't happen." I sighed, put my face in my pillow, and screamed. "Why does life have to be so difficult?"

Grover hit on the back of the head, getting exasperated. "You told me she kissed you on St. Helens and I heard how she reacted when she thought you were dead so I highly doubt-"

I cut him off. "That's it!" I yelled. "Grover! You're a genius!" I gave him a hug a started pushing him out the door.

He stopped right in front of the doorway. "Are you going to do something stupid?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Probably," I admitted, "Just convince Annabeth to come here in an hour!" I ordered. I pushed him out the door, closed and locked the door, and took out two sheets of paper and a pen.

I thought for a second and started writing my suicide note.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I'm sorry, I had to do it. I had to kill myself. I know you all are counting on me but… I guess the pressure just got to me. I asked Hades to get rid of my body; I didn't think you'd want to deal with the mess._

_Chiron: You were an amazing trainer, mentor… and friend. You were there for me through thick and thin. Thank you._

_Mom: I love you, so much. You've sacrificed so much for me, and I appreciate that. Tell Paul that he's pretty cool, even if he is an English _

_Grover: You're my best friend. I don't know where I'd be without you. You found Pan, saved me, and just so many other things I couldn't accomplish on my own. Heck, even with help I couldn't._

_Dad: I haven't really talked to you, but when I have, I came to realize that you were an amazing father. I hope you the best and tell Amphrite and Triton that I'm sorry for any problems I may have caused._

_Thalia: What to say? You've defiantly made my life more… _interesting_ than it already is. That's a good thing, trust me. You're a great fighter. I'm glad to call you my cousin._

_Nico: I just want to say that I'm sorry about your sister. It still haunts me today. I feel horrible and I'm thankful that you've forgiven me. You're a really cool guy._

_Tyson: Hey big guy. I'm sorry I have to do this. I'm also sorry for how I treated you when you first came to camp. I really do care about you; I always have. You're an amazing little brother._

_Rachel: I know I met you, but I just wanted to say you're I cool person, but you're just a friend. Thank you for helping me, even when you barely knew me._

_The rest of camp: Like I said before, I'm sorry. I have to do this. It's just… too much. I care about you all and if there were any other way, I would take it. I hope you guys win in the war. I'll be rooting for you, even from Hades._

_Wish you the best of luck,_

_Perseus Neptune Jackson, son of Poseidon_

I smiled at me handy-work. Just one more person to write to.

_Annabeth,_

_This letter is for you to read. If you want to show everybody, ok, but you have to be the first one to read this._

_There is no way I could have written everything in one short letter. I care about you, a lot. I mean, when I first saw you, I had just watched my mom "die" and I defeated the Minotaur and the first word I thought of when I saw you was: "Pretty."_

_During my first quest, you had to deal with all of my stupid questions about this world. I annoyed you, you annoyed me, but we had our moments. We became friends. Great friends._

_During Clarisse's quest, you had to deal with the pain of having a Cyclops in the midst. I still remember when I turned into a guinea pig. You're really cute when you're worried. It was then that I decided that we could become a little fling; no heartbreaks or anything._

_When you were kidnapped, I went out of my mind with worry. I defied all orders from everybody to come look for you. I dreamt of you. Along the way, Aphrodite came to visit me, telling me I was destined to be with you. Guess how that turned out? When we danced on Olympus is when I realized what she said: I liked you more than just a fling, Defiantly not love, but something stronger than a crush._

_And this last quest… So much happened. I guess the main thing that happened was when I fell in love with you. You don't know how much I was worried about you. And even now, I care about you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. _

_If you're still in love with Luke, I understand. I just needed you to know._

_With all my love,_

_Percy "Seaweed brain" Jackson_

I smiled again, glad I was able to get this out. I put the letters on my bunk, climbed out the window, and hid.

Just in time. Annabeth walked through my door and looked around, a confused look on her face. She caught sight of the letters and read them, her eyes growing sadder each second. For a second, I wanted to run back in there and tell her everything was ok, but it would ruin my plan.

"I gotta tell Chiron," she whispered, and ran towards the Big House.

I followed her through the secret passages the Stolls made. When I finally got to her, she was silently crying on Chiron's shoulder and Chiron (who was in horse form) was reading the note. I noticed that Annabeth had my letter to her clutched in her hand.

When Chiron finished, he gently sat Annabeth-who was downright sobbing by now- on a plush, leather chair and picked up the phone. He put it on speaker. "What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, her voice hollow and weak.

"Calling Percy's mother," he told her, walking over the chair to comfort Annabeth.

After a few rings, I heard my mom say, "Hello?" I bit my lower lip. Maybe I should have told her my plan.

"Miss. Jackson?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron? What happened?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Chiron sighed, his arm never leaving Annabeth's sobbing body. "It seems that Percy has killed himself." That was it. He didn't say it coldly, more like he wanted to get it over with. "From what his letter said, he could stand the prophecy."

Silence. "Pardon?" my mom said, her voice sad and low.

Chiron sighed again. "You're more than welcome to come to his shroud burning."

I could almost see my mom's head shaking. "No, that's ok. I, uh, don't think I could handle it." She choked back a sob and you could hear Paul comforting her.

"I'm very sorry, Miss. Jackson. I can't even imagine the pain you're going through." Chiron comforted, but all you could hear was dial tone. Chiron turned to Annabeth. "Come on, dear. It's dinner. You can't miss that," he told her.

Annabeth reluctantly nodded. I could tell she didn't want to disrespect Chiron. "Let's go," she said, and Chiron put her on his back.

I waited for a while and snuck towards the Dining Pavilion, still in hiding. I noticed that Thalia was there, so I figured Chiron must have gotten a hold of Artemis while I was underground.

When Annabeth got there, lots if people crowded her, asking what as wrong. She just shrugged them off.

Chiron stomped his hoof and everybody looked at him. He had a grim look on his face. "Today," he started, "We had an unfortunate death." At this Annabeth started crying; not as hard, but still crying.

"Who was it?" yelled Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. A chorus of agreements came with it.

Chiron put up a hand to signal silence, and everybody become eerily silent. "Percy Jackson has killed himself. He decided that the stress of the war and prophecy was too much."

A sheet of silence washed over the camp. Annabeth and Grover were silently crying, Thalia looked dumbstruck, and the rest of camp either looked at my table or hung their head.

Thalia spoke up. "When's his shroud burning?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"After dinner," Chiron said, "if that's ok with you guys." He took the silence as a yes and ordered everybody to keep eating. Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia all moved to my table to eat. Mostly, they just played with their food. All of dinner was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Soon, everybody walked to the campfire where they would bury my makeshift shroud.

As they walked, I noticed Annabeth trailing off to my cabin and I followed her.

She went in my cabin and sat on my bunk. "Percy," she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I read your letter to me. It was really sweet and… I really care about you, too. In fact, if you were to ask me to marry you right now, I'd say yes. You're in Elysium, I know that. You were brave, funny, beautiful…" She sniffed and wiped tears from her face. "I hope you know that part of me is going to die with you." She took one last look at my bunk and walked away.

Just as the funeral was starting, I realized what I did. I forgot that this would affect everybody. Oops.

Just as Annabeth started throwing my shroud in the fire, I threw Riptide at it. It caught the material, and impaled it on a podium. I walked out from the shadows and Annabeth's eyes went wide.

Whispers of "He's alive!" and "This again?" went around the camp. Annabeth glared at me and ran up to me. She was defiantly not a happy camper.

"What's your problem, Jackson?" she yelled. "I thought you were dead! Again! I can't believe you made people cry because of your idea of a practical joke! You're such and idiot!" Every word she said felt like she was stabbing me with a rusty blade but I could tell she was happy. "Next time you 'die'," she said, putting air quotes around the word "die", "I _will_ punch you in the face!"

She glared at me, putting her face about an inch away from mine, and I took up the opportunity. I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers. After the initial shock went away, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. All to soon, I pulled away.

"I did all this so I could do that," I told her. "I didn't lie in your note. I just needed a way to get your attention, Mrs. Jackson," I teased, a smile playing on my lips.

She untangled herself from me and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" she said.

"I saw you in my cabin a few minutes ago saying how you were in absolute love with me ever since you saw me and you just wanted to marry me," I said, stretching the truth a bit. Ok, a lot.

She was about to protest, but I silenced her with my lips. Cheers arose from camp, even though they were still mad at me. As I pulled back, I saw Annabeth's face and realized something:

No matter what, our love was so alive.

**My eyes burn, and it's my story. It was so horrendously OOC and sappy and ew. In my mind, it was so nice but… WHAT HAPPENED? Ugh, could you review and tell me what you thought if this horrible thing?**


End file.
